16 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:00 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 W labiryncie - odc. 107/120 - Ślub; serial TVP 06:10 W labiryncie - odc. 108/120 - Telefon z Zurichu; serial TVP 06:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra 08:45 Gala Teraz Polska; widowisko 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 09:50 Liceum Avalon (Avalon High) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:25 Piękniejsza Polska - Gala; cykl dokumentalny 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 32 Kujawsko - Pomorskie aktywny wypoczynek i historia; magazyn 13:05 Blondynka - odc. 2/13 - Witajcie, Majaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 1. Ameryka Północna (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:05 Appaloosa (Appaloosa, The) 94'; western kraj prod.USA (1966) 16:50 Skandia Maraton - kronika - Lang Team 2013 - Bytów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 54 - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2602; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Pamiętnik Donalda, odc. 26 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald's Diary ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 KFPP Opole - Opole!Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu 22:10 KFPP Opole - Opole!Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu 23:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; 00:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - Urugwaj ( studio ) 00:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - Urugwaj ( I poł. ) 03:15 Downton Abbey II - odc. 8/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:10 Moje Tatry 1/5; cykl reportaży 06:40 Ostoja - odc. 123; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:10 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:50 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:15 Kultura, głupcze (75); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta dinozaurów - Obcy świat - odc. 3 / 3 (Planet Dinosaur: Alien World - odc. 3 / 3) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Za Tagiem" (34); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Historia domku na prerii (Beyond The Prairie - The True Story Of Laura Ingalls Wilder) 87'; Film familijny kraj prod.USA (1997) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1971; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 515 - To nawet nie jest początek; serial TVP 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (2) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend; program rozrywkowy 20:05 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - kabaret według Raków. Mrągowo 2012 (2); widowisko 20:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Meksyk - Włochy ( studio ) 20:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Meksyk - Włochy ( I poł. ) 23:05 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 12 "Szczęściarze" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 24:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (79); magazyn 00:30 "Zwykły cud" - jubileusz Jerzego Satanowskiego (koncert); koncert 01:35 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Niepochowany (A temetetlen halott (The Unburied Man)) 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja, Węgry (2004) 03:45 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 1/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Pogoda 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Szczawnica (75) 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:02 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 10:30 Medycyna i Ty: Zgaga - JM 10:44 W ZOO dookoła świata - magazyn 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:48 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:48 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Polska według Kreta: Sękowa i Uście Gorlickie (76) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Mistrzostwa Polski w taekwondo 2013 - reportaż 17:15 Album Lubelski: Lubeskie cztery pory roku, Cmentarz przy ul. Lipowej (69) - magazyn 17:43 Z archiwum IPN: Kryptonim "Orzeł" - magazyn 18:13 Ptak też człowiek: Zima - program publicystyczny 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne 18:49 Prognoza pogody 18:54 Pierwszy Maraton Lubelski - reportaż 19:21 W 80 dni dookoła świata: Atrakcje Bieszczadów (9) 19:32 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Kryptonim "Goździki" (1) - magazyn kryminalny 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:37 Pogoda 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:55 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 22:06 Prognoza pogody 22:10 Magazyn Sportowy 22:40 Serwis info weekend 23:04 Pogoda 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:31 Kolarstwo górskie: Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2013 w Dąbrowie Górniczej - kolarstwo 23:58 Teleplotki 00:30 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 01:01 Polska według Kreta: Szczawnica (75) 01:30 Serwis info weekend 01:51 Pogoda 01:58 Listy do PRL-u 02:06 Reportaż TVP Info: Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż 02:20 Archiwum zbrodni: Kryptonim "Goździki" (1) - magazyn kryminalny 02:43 Listy do PRL-u 02:52 Głos mediów 03:17 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:46 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:02 Teleplotki 04:30 Anna German - moja miłość - wywiad 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Sękowa i Uście Gorlickie (76) 05:24 Tu kobiety 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wyspa dinozaura - film animowany (Niemcy,2006) 07:40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 3 (12) 08:10 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (2) 08:40 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (3) 09:10 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Meksyku - film animowany (USA,2003) 11:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... - film animowany (USA,2007) 12:40 Słoneczny patrol: Ślub na Hawajach - film przygodowy (USA,2003) 14:25 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Pijany mistrz - komedia karate (Hongkong,1978) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie (70) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Ciacho - komedia (Polska,2010) 22:30 Kości 6 (107) 23:30 Grzechy ojca - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 01:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 03:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (40) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (40) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Bitwa o dom (11) - reality show 11:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Kobieta wampir (3/8) 12:30 Co za tydzień 13:10 Billy Madison - komedia (USA,1995) 15:00 Przepis na życie (2) 16:00 Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia - komedia muzyczna (Kanada,USA,2008) 18:00 Ugotowani (5) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Kochaj i tańcz - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2008) 22:30 Kamuflaż (3) 23:30 Lekarze (3) 00:35 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson (3) 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii (954) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:00 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:30 Dekoratornia 07:00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (1) - serial przyrodniczy 08:05 Selekcja 2009 (1) - survival show 08:35 Selekcja 2009 (2) - survival show 09:10 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 11:00 Galileo (303) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Skład osobliwości 2 (6) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Skład osobliwości 2 (7) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (16) 14:30 Zagadka jaskini - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 16:25 Uśmiech Mony Lizy - komediodramat (USA,2003) 19:00 Galileo (305) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Pościg - thriller (USA,2001) 21:55 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (7) 23:55 Rozstanie - thriller (USA,1998) 02:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (3) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Stawka większa niż życie (12/18) 08:20 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (12) - serial przyrodniczy 09:35 Tarzan i zaginione miasto - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Australia,USA,1998) 11:25 Lucky Luke: Daisy Town - film animowany (Belgia,Francja,1971) 12:55 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 14:55 Pies nr 1 - film familijny (USA,2010) 16:55 Jack Hunter i zaginiony skarb Ugaritu - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (23) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (24) 20:00 Ósma plaga - film SF (Kanada,USA,2011) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (22) 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (23) 00:00 Komórka - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2004) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:50 Misja Martyna: Wydobyć tęczę spod ziemi (4/12) 06:30 Misja Martyna: Dzień z życia farmera (5/12) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Czterej pancerni i pies (16/21) 10:20 Przyjaciele 5 (2/24) 10:50 Przyjaciele 5 (3/24) 11:20 Chuck 2 (14/22) 12:20 Gaduła - film familijny (USA,2009) 14:00 Uwolnić orkę 3: Na ratunek - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 15:50 Na Zachód! - western (USA,1987) 17:40 Czterej pancerni i pies (16/21) 19:00 Kobra: oddział specjalny 16 (11/15) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Szukając sprawiedliwości - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 22:05 Wybrani (3/23) 23:05 Cios poniżej pasa - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 01:05 Arkana magii 03:10 Ulice San Francisco: Jak pstrąg w mleku (13/26) 04:10 W roli głównej: Iza Miko (2/9) 04:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (10) 08:30 Pixie i Dixie (21) 08:35 Pixie i Dixie (22) 08:40 Pixie i Dixie (23) 09:00 Leonardo (6) 09:10 Milusiaki (6) 09:30 George prosto z drzewa (22) 10:00 Mia i ja (11) 10:30 Świat zwierząt (20) - serial przyrodniczy 11:00 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli (15) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania (5) - serial przyrodniczy 12:35 Amerykańska straż graniczna (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Stawka większa niż życie (7/18) 14:50 Stawka większa niż życie (8/18) 16:00 Robocop (16) - serial SF 17:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 18:00 George prosto z drzewa (22) - komedia (USA,1997) 18:30 Mia i ja (11) 19:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią (2) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Brygada ratunkowa (6) 22:00 Pogromczynie duchów (8) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Pogromczynie duchów (7) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (7) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Piękni i ambitni (8) - serial erotyczny 01:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Sekundy grozy (63) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:15 I Like It - program muzyczny 07:05 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (15) 07:50 Telesprzedaż 08:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (9) 08:45 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (10) 09:15 Winx Club 4 (21) 09:50 Winx Club 4 (22) 10:20 Winx Club 4 (23) 10:50 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia (Niemcy,USA,1997) 12:50 Krokodyle - film familijny (Niemcy,2009) 14:50 Chorus Line - musical (USA,1985) 17:20 Pamiętny dzień - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 19:00 mała Czarna - talk show 20:00 Włatcy móch (8) 20:30 Włatcy móch (9) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (16) 22:00 Na granicy śmierci (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Skeleton Man - horror SF (USA,2004) 00:55 Jazda Figurowa 01:55 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 02:20 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Portugalia - Niemcy 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Holandia - Włochy 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Oslo - lekkoatletyka 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Oslo - lekkoatletyka 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Korea Południowa 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny - lekkoatletyka 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Rumunia - Holandia 15:00 Sport Flash 15:50 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Hadze - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 16:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Rosja - Portugalia 17:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Włochy - Ukraina 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Włochy - Ukraina 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 21:00 Sport Flash 21:10 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse - 9. etap: Bad Ragaz - Flumserberg 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Rugby: Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Rugby: Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 08:00 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:15 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (5/8) - magazyn 08:45 Billy Exterminator (9/13) 09:15 Wojny magazynowe (17/19) - reality show 09:45 Wojny magazynowe (18/19) - reality show 10:15 Świat bez fikcji 3 (5/8) - program krajoznawczy 10:45 Świat bez fikcji 2 (2/8) - program krajoznawczy 11:15 Ola w trasie (2/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2012) 11:45 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 2 (5/9) - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 14:15 Mamy was! (11/12) - program rozrywkowy (Rosja,2013) 14:45 Ostre cięcie (11) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (8-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 16:15 Zakręceni (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 16:45 Zwariowane psie mamy (3/8) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Weterynarz z antypodów (10/16) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Studio TTV 2 - program publicystyczny 19:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wakacyjne piekło (8) - serial dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 23:35 Superwizjer 00:05 7 grzechów (3/8) - magazyn kryminalny 00:35 Ola w trasie (2/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 01:05 Świat bez fikcji 3 (5/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 01:30 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:30 Tancerki nocy (6/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 02:55 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (10/13) 03:20 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (5/9) - serial dokumentalny 03:45 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) 04:10 Wakacyjne piekło (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:16 Disco polo hit wszech czasów - gorąca 30-stka 17:08 Szalone lata 90. 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (190) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Bitwa o szal (20) 10:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Zbrodnia na zamówienie (42) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Włóż lilaróż (3) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Stres przedporodowy (310) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Spotkanie (11) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (952) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (190) 14:00 Linia życia (90) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Bitwa o szal (20) 15:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Zbrodnia na zamówienie (42) 15:30 Graczykowie (94) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Salto (361) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Odlot na Łysą Górę (4) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Gry interesów (311) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (11) 20:30 Linia życia (91) 21:00 Przeznaczenie: Idealne życie (10) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Stres przedporodowy (310) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Pejzaż powyborczy (294) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Salto (361) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Bitwa o szal (20) 00:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Zbrodnia na zamówienie (42) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Piosenki ze starego podwórka - widowisko 09:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Kataryniarz warszawski - reportaż 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Serafina - dramat biograficzny (Belgia,Francja,Niemcy,2008) 12:30 Hotel Mirage - film animowany (Polska,2011) 12:55 Informacje kulturalne 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Nierówność społeczna (9) - program edukacyjny 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Primal Scream - "Screamadelica" 14:35 Była sobie dziewczyna - film obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 16:20 Marian Opania w Stodole (2) - koncert 17:00 Niedziela z... Piotrem Beczałą (1) 17:40 Niedziela z... Piotrem Beczałą: Cyganeria - opera Giacoma Pucciniego 19:55 Niedziela z... Piotrem Beczałą (2) 20:40 Tajne przez poufne - komedia kryminalna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja: Opowieść o kinie yakuza - film dokumentalny (Francja,2008) 00:00 Kino nocne: Oczy szeroko otwarte - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,Izrael,2009) 01:40 Tajne przez poufne - komedia kryminalna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.06.1989 08:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Promenadowy smak 09:15 Kopernik: Ziemia (2) - serial historyczny 10:20 Zwykły, święty człowiek - film dokumentalny 11:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Kotwica PW - tylko trzy maźnięcia pędzlem... 12:30 Spór o historię: Niemiecka polityka historyczna - debata 13:05 Namibia (4) - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Dzieje jednego wynalazku: Dzieje szkła - felieton 13:50 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Paweł i Gaweł" - cykl reportaży 15:05 Paweł i Gaweł - komedia (Polska,1938) 16:25 Szwadrony śmierci: Kapitan przyjechał (1) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson: Podróżujący morderca (21/24) 17:30 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson: Duch w pałacu Kindersley (22/24) 17:55 Kalendarium historyczne: Ostatnia droga komendanta Ponurego - reportaż 18:35 Cafe Historia: Pamięć nieustająca 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 16.06.1989 20:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Między młotem a kowadłem. Kazachowie w Ałtaju (22/26) 21:10 A jednak Polska 1918-1921 - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 22:45 Lenin na dobranoc: Lenin i zdun - kameralne i studyjne (widowisko) 23:00 Tu Stalinogród - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 00:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 00:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Admirał - program historyczny 01:05 Benefis Hanny Banaszak (2) - widowisko 02:00 Teatr STU. Benefis Zbigniewa Wodeckiego (1) - koncert 02:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Między młotem a kowadłem. Kazachowie w Ałtaju (22/26) 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 97; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 98 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 99/99 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 19 - Chcemy żyć w czystym świecie. Odpady szkolne i biurowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 5/7 - Pościg; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 432) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Andrzeja Apostoła w Suchedniowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Hania 86'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Stanisław Wohl, Krzysztof Wierzbiański; wyk.:Małgorzata Wachecka, Janina Nowicka, Jadiwga Kuryluk-Cebrzyńska, Maciej Orłoś, Marek Sokół; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zwierzenia przy fortepianie /cz. 1/; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Nowa Atma; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ślimaki na zakręcie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Złamana pieczęć, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Opole!Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Studio Festiwalowe 50 KFPP Opole 2013 - 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:10 Opole!Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 24:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Złamana pieczęć, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Opole!Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Opole!Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kulturalni PL - (145); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:00 Szansa na sukces: Norbi 07:05 Rozrywka retro: Rewia Polskich Nagrań - koncert 08:05 Duże dzieci: Mariusz Pudzianowski, Michał Żebrowski, Zofia Przybylska, Paweł Skrzecz - talk show 08:50 Duże dzieci: Jan Tomaszewski, dr Maciej Konacki - talk show 09:40 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Szansa na sukces: Dżem 11:45 Opole! Kocham Cię! (15) - cykl felietonów 12:05 Opole! Kocham Cię! (16) - cykl felietonów 12:25 Opole! Kocham Cię! (17) - cykl felietonów 12:45 Opole! Kocham Cię! (18) - cykl felietonów 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Cyganie morza - reportaż 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Wyprawa na Madagaskar - reportaż 14:15 Telepeerele: Czesław Majewski, Bohdan Łazuka, Marta Bizoń, Włodzimierz Korcz, Stefania Grodzieńska, Artur Andrus - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Opole 2013: Kabareton: Wszystko na raty! - program rozrywkowy 17:35 Opole 2013: Kabareton: Trwaj dato ważności! - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Opole 2013: SuperJedynki - koncert 20:20 Tylko jeden skecz: "Ucz się Jasiu" - Kabaret Dudek - program rozrywkowy 20:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Życie w realu kontra życie w wirtualu 21:40 Ale mądrale! - talk show 22:35 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Hrabi. Savoir-vivre: Bon ton - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Życie to kabaret: Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Opole 2013: Opole! Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu (1) - koncert 02:25 Opole 2013: Opole! Kocham Cię! - Gala Jubileuszowa 50. KFPP w Opolu (2) - koncert 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Pogoda 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Szczawnica (75) 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Prognoza pogody 10:03 Tym żyje wieś 10:15 Paramedyk: Woda, Qiching (4) 10:29 Warto tam być 10:30 Aktywni 50+ 2 (5) 10:46 My Romowie 11:00 Głos mediów 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:48 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:48 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Polska według Kreta: Sękowa i Uście Gorlickie (76) 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Studio Region - Miasteczko cyfrowe 17:05 Pod Twoją obronę - program religijny 17:38 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 18:30 Obiektyw 18:48 Sport 18:52 Prognoza pogody 18:54 Panorama Litewska - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 19:05 Tydzień Białoruski - magazyn 19:25 Przegląd Ukraiński - magazyn 19:35 Warto tam być 19:44 Recepta na zdrowie 4 (3) - magazyn medyczny 20:00 Archiwum zbrodni: Kryptonim "Goździki" (1) - magazyn kryminalny 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:37 Pogoda 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:57 Warto tam być 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:16 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Sport Niedziela - Sport 22:40 Serwis info weekend 23:04 Pogoda 23:10 Sportowa niedziela 23:31 Kolarstwo górskie: Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2013 w Dąbrowie Górniczej - kolarstwo 23:58 Teleplotki 00:30 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 01:01 Polska według Kreta: Szczawnica (75) 01:30 Serwis info weekend 01:51 Pogoda 01:58 Listy do PRL-u 02:06 Reportaż TVP Info: Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż 02:20 Archiwum zbrodni: Kryptonim "Goździki" (1) - magazyn kryminalny 02:43 Listy do PRL-u 02:52 Głos mediów 03:17 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:46 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:02 Teleplotki 04:30 Anna German - moja miłość - wywiad 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Sękowa i Uście Gorlickie (76) 05:24 Tu kobiety 05:41 Reportaż TVP Info: Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż 05:50 Zakończenie programu